


she walks over me

by the_other_lutece_sister



Series: propunk one-shots [1]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut, propunk - Freeform, rachel duncan - Freeform, sarah manning - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_other_lutece_sister/pseuds/the_other_lutece_sister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel and Sarah negotiate, things get...intense (based on The Mitigation of Competition)</p>
            </blockquote>





	she walks over me

**Author's Note:**

> ...is this not what happened?

“This was a bad idea.”

 

She realizes she said the words out loud when Rachel barely bothers hiding a smirk. Sarah’s gaze sweeps over her, same sleek hair, same barely concealed contempt. The walking stick was new. Sarah shoved the pang of guilt to the back of her mind.

She remained standing as the other three sat, too restless, too keyed up. Not because of Rachel. Nope. She unzipped her jacket, saw Rachel’s eyes flick at the movement, and linger on her torso for a moment. Sarah’s crop top rode up as she stretched her arms and Rachel’s lips parted slightly. As they talked, Sarah kept remembering the way Rachel’s body had felt under hers, when she had held a gun to her head.

 

“Go on.” she said to Rachel, moving closer. She idly picked up the walking stick, twirled it in her fingers, then tapped it lightly against her palm. Rachel’s breath caught, then she continued -

“Evie Cho is _hunting_ you, Sarah. We both need her gone. I have m….” Rachel reached for the word desperately. This damnable weakness, in front of _Sarah_ of all people, who wouldn’t stop _staring_ at her.

“Mmm.” echoed Sarah, sounding almost sympathetic, almost mocking.

Rachel thought _her hair keeps getting wilder_ and then she pushed out the rest of her sentence.

“..my limitations. But Ira will help.”

 

Sarah scoffed, still twirling the stick between her fingers. She gave Felix a nudge with it.

“Hey, take this one out for a drink or somethin’, yeah? I need to discuss this with her highness here.”

Felix sputtered in indignation.

“You expect me to be seen in public with those slacks?” he said, then saw Sarah’s face, rolled his eyes and stood up. “Come on then, Ira, I’ll let you buy me a pint.”

Ira looked puzzled, then stood up reluctantly.

“Are you sure…?” he said in Rachel's direction, trailing off when she didn’t even bother looking at him.

Felix grasped his elbow, saying “Look, trust me, mate, you don’t wanna be here while these two ‘negotiate’,” then steered Ira and himself out of the room and in the direction of the hotel bar.

 

Sarah moved even closer to the couch, planting the walking stick between Rachel’s feet, then leaned over and balanced her other hand on the couch’s back.

 

“Look,” she says, inches away from Rachel's face, “We do this with our people, our way. You got that?” She moved the cane so it brushed against Rachel’s calves, and she saw that flicker of her eyes again. Sarah smiled.

 

Rachel could feel the cane moving up the inside of her legs, nudging her knees apart. Sarah was practically _snarling_ in her face, and Rachel was...Rachel was...oh no. She’d been a predator all her life, hungry for blood, for power, for victory. And here she was, frozen in her seat like prey while this _animal_ ran her tongue down the side of her neck.

Rachel's’ hands fluttered in the increasingly limited space between her and Sarah, brushing against the skin of Sarah's stomach.

Sarah let out a growl and tossed the cane aside, grabbing Rachel's hands and pulling them up under her shirt until they were filled with Sarah's breasts. She was straddling Rachel now, grasping her hair and pulling her head back so Rachel's throat was exposed, Sarah tracing the jumping pulse with her tongue, scraping the skin with her teeth. Rachel was breathing rapidly, feeling Sarah's nipples harden under her palms. She squeezed and Sarah yelped and Rachel smiled.

 

Then Sarah pulled her face level to her own and kissed Rachel, lips smashed together, teeth, tongues. Rachel had never felt more like a wounded animal, she had never felt more alive. She could taste blood between their lips and didn’t know who it belonged to. She didn’t care. She was moving her hips now, desperately trying to grind herself against Sarah.

Sarah breathed in her ear, “We do it MY way, yeah?”, as she tightened a hand around Rachel's throat.

 

“Yes. Yes.” sighed Rachel, surrendering the last vestige of control. “Your way.”

 

“Good.” Sarah shoved her away, got to her feet and smirked at Rachel, her smeared lipstick, her wrinkled clothing, the expression of complicit hunger giving way to angry confusion.

She grabbed the files and leafed through them casually while striding over to the door. She looked back at Rachel, still sitting on the couch as if stunned. Sarah gave her a mocking smile.

 

“We’ll let you know how it goes,” was her parting shot.

**Author's Note:**

> Kitty, kitty, please come here  
> But don't you touch me, don't you dare  
> We look the same, we talk the same  
> We are the same, we are the same
> 
> She walks over me  
> She walks over me  
> -Hole


End file.
